Happy Birthday Kai-kun
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Worried about Kai since he is spending all of his free time searching for Aichi, Miwa tries to get Kai to relax on his birthday. He mentions that a surprise will be waiting for Kai at his home and the surprise involves Aichi. Will Kai like this surprise or will it upset him? Kaichi/Kaiai. Set in Legion Mate Hen after episode 179 but before 180. Some spoilers. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai (Kaichi/Kaiai)

**Author Notes: **Happy Birthday, Kai-kun!

This story is set during Legion Mate Hen after episode 179 but before episode 180. Some spoilers. Little mention of death but nothing too bad. Oneshot.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Happy Birthday Kai-kun**

Miwa Taishi sighed as he looked at his best friend. He was currently wearing a white hooded long sleeved jacket that was buttoned up except for the bottom revealing the purple shirt tucked in underneath. The jacket had red stripes extending from his collar all the way down to the end of the sleeves on each side and two red rectangular buttons on the front near the top of the jacket. His jacket stopped a few inches past his waist. He was also wearing gray pants and purple shoes.

He and his best friend Kai Toshiki were at Card Capital for the afternoon. They were sitting at a table near the back of the store. When Kai had entered the shop earlier that day, although his face showed no emotion like usual; Miwa could tell a dark cloud of depression was following the brunet. He guessed being away from Aichi for this long was taking its toll on the brunet.

Kai, who was sitting across from Miwa, was currently wearing a blue long sleeved v neck shirt that was tucked in and had its sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows, an open crimson vest over it that stopped to a little over his waist, gray pants, a black belt and brown boots that reached mid-calf. In response to Miwa's sigh, he grunted as he looked through the deck he held in his hands.

Taking the other's grunt as an invitation to start talking, the blond opened his mouth. "Kai. I understand being away from Aichi for this long is depressing especially since you lo—" He stopped talking and winced as the brunet's head shot up and glared at him daring him to finish what he was saying. "I mean, especially since you care deeply about Aichi and want to see him. But you know—"

"I never said I want to see Aichi," Kai muttered looking unhappy.

"Yes you did! You said it when you fought against our Kouhai. Or do you not remember?"

"… 'Our Kouhai'? Who are you talking about?" Kai frowned at him. A few moments later, he spoke again. "… Kamui, huh."

"Right. You remember now? It is too late trying to pretend that you don't care about Aichi. Everyone knows you care a lot about him. Even the Quatre Knights know that you care about Aichi," Miwa said. The brunet looked away from him embarrassed. "You know, you should be more positive. I know that we don't have a lot of information on what is going on but that doesn't mean you should be gloomy all day about it. Cheer up! We _will _find Aichi! We will! I know for a fact that Aichi wants to see you as well. There is another reason why you shouldn't be gloomy about this especially considering what day tomorrow is."

"… Another reason? Tomorrow?" Kai looked at Miwa questioningly.

Miwa's eyes widened. "You _really _don't remember what day tomorrow is?"

Kai shook his head a little curious why his friend was making a big deal about it.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, Kai!"

Green eyes widened a little at hearing that. … His _birthday_? A frown went onto his face as he looked down at his deck. "I don't care. My birthday is nothing special." _Aichi won't be here for it. My birthday is meaningless without him around. I stopped caring about my birthday ever since my parents died anyway. _

"Don't say that, Kai. Your birthday is special. It is the day you were born after all. I'm glad you were born," Miwa smiled softly at him.

The brunet looked at the blond feeling a little touched. "Miwa." Even after all of this time, the brunet believed he should pay for what he did during the Link Joker incident. He remembered saying to Aichi before that he was going to atone by disappearing. He was glad he didn't.

"I'm glad you were born because I get to see your cute relationship with Aichi. When I think of the Kai that moved back to this city and your cold attitude, you've changed a lot because of him. It honestly makes me want to cry. I'm so proud of you, Kai," The blond said raising a handkerchief to his eyes to wipe an imaginary tear.

Kai glared at him silently telling him to shut up or face the consequences. He should've known his friend was going to tease him. He felt like an idiot for feeling a little touched by the blond's words.

Miwa winced letting his hand fall to his side at the other's glare. "Seriously Kai, lighten up. The others and I will celebrate your birthday with you tomorrow."

"… No. Instead of wasting our time on that, we should be looking for Aichi. If you really want to help me, tell everyone to come to Card Capital tomorrow morning. I… We will spend the day searching for clues on Aichi's whereabouts."

Miwa didn't know if he should feel happy that Kai corrected himself and said _we _instead of _I _or sad that the brunet cared very little about his special day. He knew the other was like this because Aichi disappeared and that thought made him sadder. "Kai," He said softly. "It is okay to have a good time on your birthday. I'm sure Aichi would want you to enjoy your birthday as well. Aichi was—"

"Shut up! Don't talk about Aichi as if he is dead!" Kai hissed at him.

Taken aback, Miwa's eyes widened raising his hands to placate the brunet. "Calm down, Kai. I wasn't talking about Aichi like he is dead. I know he isn't de—"

"… It seemed like you were," The brunet muttered.

"I wasn't. I wasn't!" The blond was quick to assure his friend. "You know Aichi… He wouldn't want you to be depressed on your birthday because of him. Your birthday is your special day. What do you want for your present?" He lowered his hands letting them rest on the table.

"I'm not depressed. I don't want a present."

"Of course you aren't depressed," Miwa said sarcastically. Kai glared at him once more. "Don't be like that. You must have something you want," Miwa grinned at him.

The brunet stood up, put his deck into his deck case and placed the deck case into his pocket.

Miwa looked at him confused. "Kai?"

"… Shut up. You know I want," Kai growled at him walking past him.

Miwa turned around in his seat and watched as the brunet exited the shop. He sighed once more. Kai was right. He did know what Kai wanted but unfortunately he couldn't give that to him. "Aichi, why did you disappear? Kai is a wreck without you," He muttered to himself.

ZZZ

The next morning, Kai growled as his fried rice started burning. He had been making some omelet rice for breakfast but now the rice was ruined. First, he couldn't get to sleep because his mind kept on thinking about his parents and Aichi. Now he burned part of his breakfast. The brunet wasn't having a good start to his special day. He turned off the burner and placed the omelet rice on a plate. As much as he wanted to throw it away, he figured that he should eat it since he took the time to make it.

After eating the omelet rice and cleaning up, the brunet grabbed his apartment key and walked to his front door. He put on his brown boots in the entranceway then opened his door. After closing the door and locking it, he started walking to Card Capital. He wasn't too optimistic about finding clues to Aichi's whereabouts but he wouldn't give up. This was for Aichi after all.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at Card Capital. He walked inside wondering if Miwa did what he told him to do yesterday.

"Welcome, Kai-kun," Nitta Shin said from behind the front counter.

A black cat that had certain parts of its body colored white meowed to Kai from where it was lying on a cushion on top of the front counter.

"Happy Birthday, Kai!"

Kai blinked at the greeting that was directed to him. He looked towards the back of the shop noticing Miwa, Ishida Naoki, Katsuragi Kamui and Tokura Misaki.

"Happy Birthday, Kai-kun. I know it isn't much but this is something from me," Shin said walking over to the brunet and handing him a small rectangular shaped present wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

The cat on the front counter started hissing at Shin.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That present is from Sub-Manager and me," Shin said smiling nervously at the cat.

Sub-Manager hissed at Shin once more then looked towards Kai and meowed.

The brunet walked over and petted the cat on his head. Sub-Manager purred as Kai petted him. "… I owe you my thanks, you two."

After petting Sub-Manager on the head, Kai walked over to where his friends were at. "Let's go."

"'Go'? Go where?" Miwa asked confused.

"… We are going to find Aichi today."

Miwa sighed then looked at the others. "See? Kai has a one track mind when it comes to Aichi. Please help me."

"Kai. Miwa-senpai is right. You should take a break from looking for Aichi today," Naoki said. He was currently wearing a white and pink shirt that extended past his waist a little, a dog tag around his neck and an open orange jacket over his shirt that stopped at his waist and had its collar popped up. He was also wearing light blue pants and brown shoes. "It isn't much but here," He said walking up to him and handing Kai a small rectangular shaped present wrapped in orange wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday."

"… Ah," Kai muttered in response to the birthday greeting. "I owe you my thanks. I'm going to look for Aichi today whether you guys agree or not."

"Kai. We all miss Aichi-oniisan a lot. But today is your birthday. You should take a break and relax. Do something you want to do," Kamui said. He was currently wearing a long sleeved shirt that was mainly red but had crimson around the collar and crimson sleeves. He was wearing an orange short sleeved hooded jacket over the tucked in shirt that was open and had black stripes extending from his collar to the end of the short sleeves that circled around the bottom on each side. His jacket stopped a few inches past his waist. He was also wearing a black belt, blue pants and red boots that stopped a few inches above his ankles. "It isn't much but here," He said walking up to him and handing Kai a small square shaped present wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday."

"… Ah. I owe you my thanks, Kamui. What I want to do is to find Aichi," Kai said.

"Kai. We aren't saying give up on Aichi or anything like that. Just take a break from looking for him for one day. I'm sure some rest will help you," Misaki said. She was currently wearing a light green long sleeved v neck shirt that was tucked in and stopped right after her elbows. The shirt had holes just after her shoulders exposing the skin there. She was wearing her key around her neck like normal, a navy blue open vest over her shirt that stopped just below her chest, a black belt that had an x buckle on it, white shorts and purple boots that reached mid-calf. "It isn't much but here," She said walking up to him and handing him a small green gift bag with purple tissue paper sticking out from the top. "Happy Birthday."

"… I owe you my thanks, Tokura. But Aichi—"

Miwa groaned frustrated. "We want to find and see Aichi as well, Kai. Just sit down and relax for today. Just one day. Got it?"

Kai frowned looking down at the presents he held in his hands. "Aichi," He muttered walking over to a table and sitting down. He placed his presents on top of the table near him then folded his arms across his chest.

Miwa sighed looking relieved. It seemed that Kai gave up and finally saw it their way (albeit very reluctantly). He sweat dropped as he noticed Kai's body posture and the way he glared at them. The brunet was being petulant.

The rest of the morning was spent trying to coax Kai out of his seat to fight them, trying to get him to lighten up and preventing the brunet from escaping. Miwa groaned frustrated. His best friend was so stubborn and it drove him crazy. He looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall of the shop. "Hey everyone," He called out getting everyone's attention. "It is lunchtime. We should go get some lunch together. It will be Kai's treat."

Kai closed his eyes and looked away from him.

"Miwa-senpai. Making Kai treat us on his birthday isn't very nice. Why aren't you offering to treat us?" Naoki asked confused.

"I would but I don't have a lot of money right now. Now if we were all paying for our own shares, I can pay for that much."

Naoki sighed. "I have enough. Let's go eat lunch somewhere. It will be my treat."

"Oh? You don't mind, Ishida? You are a very nice guy. Thanks!" Miwa grinned at him.

Kai opened his eyes. "… I'm not—"

"Don't you dare say you aren't coming. You are going to have lunch with us whether you like it or not," Miwa said looking at Kai sternly.

"… Tch."

"Sorry about him, everyone. He is just being petulant," Miwa grinned pointing to Kai with a finger.

Kai rolled his eyes and stood up. "… Are we going or not?"

"Yes. Yes. We are," Miwa said hastily not wanting to anger the brunet anymore.

After they ate lunch at a place Miwa said was known for their delicious food, they headed back to Card Capital; the others keeping an eye on Kai to make sure he didn't escape. Surprisingly as the day went on, Kai's mood began to lighten up some. Maybe it was because he was around his mates' positive attitudes or maybe it was because he was resigned to hanging out with them for the rest of the day. Whatever the reason was, Miwa was glad to see his best friend lighten up. Kai even fought a couple of his friends and Miwa could've sworn he saw his best friend smile a few times when he thought nobody was looking at him.

As Card Capital started closing for the day, everyone started leaving the shop one by one. Kai blinked noticing Miwa hadn't left yet. He looked down at the presents he held remembering that he had never received a present from the blond and frowned.

"Kai."

The brunet looked up at Miwa.

"It isn't much but here. Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I can't give you what… or should I say _who _you want. I hope you like my present," Miwa smiled apologetically. He handed the brunet a medium sized green gift bag with blue tissue paper sticking out from the top of it.

Kai glared at him for the tease but accepted the present.

"Anyway, I have to get going. We'll start looking for Aichi again tomorrow. I'm sure everyone already knows and we'll meet up here at Card Capital first thing in the morning."

Kai watched as the blond waved to him then started walking away. He glanced down at the green gift bag then looked at Miwa. "Miwa," He called out.

The blond stopped and turned around looking confused.

"… I owe you my thanks."

A grin went onto Miwa's face. If it was the old Kai, he was sure the brunet wouldn't have bothered with thanking him. He would have just nodded at him. Indeed, Kai had changed a lot due to Aichi and their friends. "No problem. See you tomorrow."

Kai nodded.

The blond was about to turn around and start walking once more when he remembered something. "That is right, Kai. I don't know if it will make you happy or not since you want the person himself but there is going to be a surprise waiting for you when you get home."

The brunet blinked his mouth opening a little in surprise. What did Miwa mean by that?

Miwa grinned mischievously at him. "See you," He said waving to him. He turned around and started walking home.

_A surprise? _It seemed Miwa was talking about Aichi when he said 'the person himself' but that was impossible as Aichi had disappeared unless the blond was hiding something from Kai. The brunet shook his head as he started walking in the same direction as Miwa. The blond was one of his mates. He didn't know anything about Aichi. But the blond had mentioned a surprise and his words implied that it had something to do with the blue haired boy.

The older boy kept thinking about Miwa's words as he walked home. It didn't make any sense to him. He blinked surprised as he walked up to his apartment door. He had been expecting a package or something similar according to the blond's words. But there was nothing. Maybe it was inside his apartment? He did give the blond his spare key after all. But if his surprise was inside his apartment, how did the blond get it there without him noticing? Kai had been at Card Capital all day with his friends and Miwa hadn't tried to sneak off. Maybe the blond sneaked into his apartment after he left then after putting the surprise inside, he ran off to Card Capital and somehow made it there before Kai did?

After opening his door with his key, he walked inside closing the door behind him. He took off his boots and after placing them beside the wall where they wouldn't get in the way, put on his slippers. He walked further into his apartment looking around it for Miwa's surprise.

Kai checked everywhere. He didn't know what exactly he was searching for but he was searching for something out of place… something that didn't belong in his apartment. He checked near his bed, his desk, his TV… even his bathroom. He walked over to his bed and placed his birthday presents on the ground next to it. Beginning to think his best friend was messing with him on purpose and that there wasn't a surprise, he walked to the kitchen area ready to start making his dinner.

The brunet blinked as he saw a brand new spatula and a brand new black apron sitting on his kitchen counter. Was this the surprise? But if it was, what did this have to do with Aichi? He looked at the black apron eyebrows furrowing as he saw an M initial on the front of it. What was Miwa playing at here?

His stomach growled loudly reminding him that he had been about to cook his dinner before he spotted Miwa's so called surprise. Feeling irritated that he that he was tricked (and so easily too) by Miwa, he shoved the apron off the counter not wanting to look at it anymore. The black apron fell to the floor. The brunet blinked surprised once more as he spotted something white out of the corner of his eyes.

Kai looked at the apron on the ground noticing that that the white thing was coming from one of the apron's pockets. He knelt down and grabbed the white thing. His eyes widened a little seeing that it was a letter. His eyes narrowed as he started unfolding the piece of paper. This letter better explain what was going on or the blond was going to pay for this trick of his tomorrow.

_Kai,_

_I'm assuming since you are reading this letter, that must mean you spotted the new apron and new spatula; right? Congratulations! You spotted my surprise. We should do games like this more often._

Kai glared at the letter as he stopped reading it. Was this whole thing just a huge _joke _to the blond? He was tempted to burn the letter seething at being tricked. The blond was definitely going to pay for this. Noticing there was more to the letter, he reluctantly continued reading.

_I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Please let me explain properly. You are probably thinking that I tricked you, right? I didn't trick you Kai. _Kai grunted at that line refusing to believe what the blond was saying. _Last time I was at your apartment, I noticed that you needed a new spatula so I got you one for your birthday. About the apron… You noticed the M initial right? That M stands for Miwa. Wear it and think of me. _The brunet growled really tempted to rip the letter up and not read any more of it.

_I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I'm sorry. You are so much fun to tease. Anyway, that apron is for me. Whenever I come over to your apartment, I'll use that apron whenever I want to cook something. You are probably wondering why I did this on your birthday. I mentioned a surprise earlier, right? If not, oops! It must have slipped my mind. At least you are reading this letter and finding out about the surprise now. Anyway, I'm not sure when your surprise will come. A person is supposed to deliver your surprise sometime on your birthday. If you haven't already gotten it, I'm guessing you'll get it soon. Don't worry. Aichi and I made sure it would arrive on your birthday on time._

_Miwa_

_P.S. Tomorrow, don't ask me anything about Aichi. I don't know anything about him or why he disappeared. If I had known anything about him, I would've told you by now._

Kai frowned as he read the last few lines again. Did that mean Aichi knew that he was going to disappear? But that was impossible. The surprise Miwa talked about is Aichi's birthday present to him. He was surprised and touched Aichi went to all this trouble to give him a present. The blue haired boy must know that Kai would have preferred the boy in person as his present.

Picking up the apron, he stood up and hung the apron on a hook next to his own apron. After making dinner, eating it and cleaning up, he sat on his bed and started looking through his deck. As he looked at his new ace unit, he heard a knocking on his front door. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door having a guess on who it was but he wasn't too optimistic. The brunet unlocked his door and opened it to see a young man with a blue and gray Hitsue City Delivery Service uniform on.

"Good evening. I have a package for a Kai Toshiki-san. Is he here?" The man asked holding the square shaped package in his hands.

"Ah. That is me," Kai said.

The man placed the package on the ground next to him then took out a pink slip and held it outstretched to Kai. He pointed to an open spot near the bottom of the slip. "Stamp here, please."

Kai grabbed his stamp from where it was in his apartment then stamped the pink slip.

The man looked at the pink slip and after noticing Kai's stamp could be seen, placed the slip into his pocket. He picked up the package and held it out to Kai. "Thank you very much. Here you go, Kai Toshiki-san."

Kai took the package with both hands surprised it was light. He bowed to the man. "Thank you very much. Good work working this late."

The man smiled as he watched Kai straighten up from his bow. "You are welcome. I hope you have a nice evening."

"Ah. I hope you have a nice evening as well," Kai said.

The man smiled at him one more time, bowed then started walking away from Kai's apartment door.

Kai closed the door behind him, locked it then walked back over to his bed. He placed the package down on the bed then sat down next to it. He had to admit he was curious what Aichi gave him. The brunet opened the present with some scissors and upon seeing a letter took that out first. The rest of the inside of the package was covered in packing paper making him unable to see Aichi's present to him. He unfolded the letter recognizing Aichi's handwriting.

_Dear Kai-kun,_

_Um… I'm sorry, Kai-kun. I wanted to give you a proper birthday present but I had no choice but to disappear._

Kai closed his eyes. He was only a few sentences into the smaller boy's letter but it was so painful. This letter… This present… It wasn't enough. He wanted Aichi. He wanted to see the smaller boy in person. As he read the letter, he could imagine Aichi's voice saying those words. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

The last time he heard Aichi's voice was when Tatsunagi Kourin took him and the others to where Aichi is in the middle of their fight. Of course, it was only for a couple of minutes and Aichi had said he didn't want to see them and to stop trying to rescue him. He remembered as the blue haired boy said good bye to them. Kai hadn't understood what was going on (fact is, he still didn't understand), all he knew was that it was the real Aichi talking to them. The brunet had been desperate to talk to Aichi longer and even called out to him telling him to wait. But Kourin or Aichi wouldn't wait for him.

After going to Souryuu Leon's island and getting helped by many people (Miwa, Leon, Chen Jillian, Chen Sharlene), the brunet was determined to find Aichi and ask him why he doesn't want to see him. He may be going against the other boy's wishes but that was his will.

Before his mind started bringing up past memories that had Aichi in it, he opened his eyes and turned his attention back to the letter in his hands. He blinked and read the previous sentence once more. It finally registered in his mind that Aichi had no choice.

Aichi didn't want to disappear?

His eyebrows furrowed. Then why did Aichi disappear? Why did he say those words to him? Something very bad must've happened to Aichi in order for him to say that to them. Otherwise, there was no way Aichi would say those words to him and the others.

_I can't tell you anything about why I disappeared nor could I tell you anything before I left because I knew you would never let me go through with this path of mine. _

Kai nodded as he read that sentence. If he had known that Aichi was going to disappear before it happened, he would've definitely stopped him and tried to see if there was a way for him to help the other out. Aichi must've known that which is why he didn't tell him anything.

_I knew you would've definitely stopped me before I could go through with it. You probably would've offered to help me. But I didn't want to put you through more pain. You've been through enough pain and suffering._

The brunet put the letter down and closed his eyes once more. "… Aichi," He muttered. He missed the other boy so much. Other than getting strong enough to beat the Quatre Knights and force them to take him (and the others) to where Aichi is at, he didn't know what else to do.

What did he have to do in order to see Aichi again?

No, that wasn't right. He didn't want to just _see _Aichi. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to hear his voice, wanted to touch him and he wanted to kiss him (if Aichi was alright with it of course). Most of all, he wanted to see that warm smile of his and hear that angelic voice of his say his name.

Aichi said that he didn't want to put him through more pain. He smiled mirthlessly. Couldn't the blue haired boy see that his disappearance is already putting Kai through more pain? He picked up the letter and continued reading.

_I'm sorry. I should've apologized to you in the beginning of this letter, huh? I'm sure you were surprised when this package came. Miwa-kun helped me send this package to you. We made sure that the delivery company would deliver it on your birthday. I guess I could've just given the present and letter to Miwa-kun so that he could give it to you but I didn't want that. I wanted it to be special. I'm guessing that you remember me since you received this package and are reading this letter. No… Maybe you never forgot? As expected of Kai-kun._

_Please stop trying to rescue me. Please forget about me, Kai-kun. I can't tell you the reason why but I don't want you to spend your life trying to find me. I appreciate your effort and am touched that you are looking for me. But we can't be together. I disappeared from existence… Maybe not from your life but I've disappeared from everybody else's. I disappeared forever. This…_

Kai let the letter fall from his shaking hands. His mouth was open in surprise as he replayed the last three sentences over and over in his mind. _But we can't be together. I disappeared from existence. … I disappeared forever._

_Forever? _The brunet's hands formed fists as he closed his mouth. The blue haired boy disappeared from their (_his) _life forever and he wants him to stop looking for him? Why? "I can't do that. I won't accept that you are gone forever, Aichi. I…" His voice full of emotion trailed off. His fists tightened as he thought of the blue haired boy.

Kai took a deep breath then slowly let it out. His fists relaxed allowing him to grab the letter and continue reading.

_This was the only path available for me. You on the other hand, Kai-kun; you have a lot of available paths open for you. I believe you can do anything you put your mind to. Kai-kun is my idol after all. I would like to say I have no regrets but I would be lying. I have a lot of regrets unfortunately. One of my regrets is that I promised to stay by your side forever and I broke that promise. I'm sorry I broke my promise, Kai-kun._

That is right. Aichi had promised to stay by his side forever. They fought each other at the end of the Link Joker incident and during that fight; Aichi was trying to get him to see that he wasn't alone. But now… "Aichi," He muttered.

_About your present… I really didn't know what to get you. I thought maybe some booster packs would be good but then thought better of it. I wanted my present to be special. I hope you like it._

_Thank you very much for giving me Blaster Blade when we were younger. I mentioned it to you before but that moment… that card became the light in the darkness that was my life at the time. Thanks to you and Blaster Blade, I got to have friends and got stronger. I'm really grateful to you, Kai-kun. You are my best friend, rival and idol. I care a lot about you. It is regrettable that I couldn't spend more time with you but unfortunately that is just how things are. Because I care a lot about you, I want you to… _Here Kai could see dark spots on the paper smudging the words and making it hard to read. He wondered what the dark spots were. _… forget about me. You aren't alone anymore. You have Miwa-kun and the others by your side. I'm really happy I met you and that we formed a close bond, Kai-kun._

_Happy Birthday._

_From, Sendou Aichi_

The brunet looked at the letter. He really didn't know what to expect from Aichi's letter. But the way the smaller boy talked to him… He could feel the regret in these written words and the _finality _with which he wrote this letter. Aichi had been prepared to disappear forever and never see him again. In a way, it was as if this was Aichi's way of saying good bye to him.

Kai shivered as he remembered the day before. For some reason, he had thought Miwa was talking about Aichi as if he were dead and snapped at him. With how this letter was written, it seemed as if the smaller boy was dead. He shook his head.

What was he thinking? Aichi was alive. They had seen him and presumably heard him speak thanks to Kourin. He and the others would definitely find Aichi and bring him back home.

The brunet turned his attention back to the opened package. He reached inside and moved the packing paper aside. His eyebrows furrowed as he felt something plastic and something soft. His hands took out the thing he was feeling and as he looked at it his eyes widened.

It was a Dragonic Overlord plush.

The plush was forty centimeters tall and in good condition. Kai took the plush out of its plastic to look at Dragonic Overlord closely. The plush was really soft to the touch and was surprisingly really detailed. Where did Aichi find a Dragonic Overlord plush?

Contrary to what Aichi thought, Kai was happy and touched with his present. The brunet would make sure to treasure this plush. Not only because Aichi probably went to a lot of trouble to obtain this plush but also because it was _Aichi _who gave it to him.

He frowned as he looked at the plush and the letter. It was true that he was happy with his present. But he would've preferred the blue haired boy in person over a present like this. Maybe after what he did with Link Joker, he didn't deserve the blue haired boy. But he wanted to see him and find out why the other disappeared.

Kai placed the plush down next to him then looked at the letter again. His eyes widened as he thought of something while looking at the dark spots. Was it possible that Aichi was crying as he wrote this? He closed his eyes imagining Aichi crying at his desk as he wrote this letter to him. It broke his heart to think that the smaller boy had been most likely crying because of him.

The blue haired boy hadn't wanted to disappear. He said that he had no choice. Does that mean the words he said were trying to protect him? Was the other in danger and that was why he wanted Kai and the others to forget about him? He growled. He didn't know. If it was possible, Aichi's letter just confused him more.

If Aichi was in danger, of course Kai was going to save him and help him out. How could Aichi think that the brunet could just ignore him and ignore the fact that he disappeared? He opened his eyes as a sad look went onto the brunet's face. "… Aichi."

Miwa had said today was special because it was his birthday. Kai didn't feel special at all though. He was grateful to his friends for their presents and for hanging out with him but… All day, he was thinking of Aichi and wishing that he was there with them.

Could he really find Aichi? If the blue haired boy wasn't in danger and still told him to go away, would he listen? Before, he would've been able to answer those questions without hesitating. But now…

There was no doubt that he was going to find Aichi and talk to him. He would never give up. Sometimes though, the brunet felt despair settling in each time they look for clues and come up with nothing. Sometimes, the brunet felt despair at the thought of never seeing Aichi again. Sometimes, when he was alone in his apartment like this; Kai would give in to his negative thoughts and wallow in his despair.

The pain was so deep, so agonizing and so intense. His mind was numbing unable to make sense of what was going on. Aichi was gone. He couldn't and wouldn't get him back. The blue haired boy himself even said he didn't want to go back! What was he without Aichi? Aichi played a big part in changing him for the better. He didn't want to imagine a life without him.

It was to be expected that Aichi didn't want to see him. He had done horrible, unforgivable actions during the Link Joker incident after all. He was pathetic for chasing after Aichi like this. Aichi disappearing is Kai's karma. Why couldn't something bad happen to him and not Aichi? The other didn't deserve it unlike him who deserved all of the pain and suffering.

His hands formed fists once more as they started shaking. He was pathetic. He couldn't even beat Olivier Gaillard or Kourin. To make it worse, Kourin took Blaster Blade with her the last time they met. It was his fault that he couldn't protect Blaster Blade. Not only did he let his friends down, he let Blaster Blade down. He let Aichi down. He was weak. The brunet was worthless.

He looked at the plush and the letter once more. This year, his birthday ended on a really low note.

"… Aichi," Kai muttered mournfully.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **Hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'm sorry it turned out so depressing. I feel bad because I wanted to write a happy fanfiction for Kai-kun like I did with Aichi but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I went with it. If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
